Twist of Fate
by EdwardHasMyHeart
Summary: Continued from the season finale. What happens when Elena goes in the kitchen to see what's going on? Meeting Katherine was not what she expected. But Katherine has a little plan all of her own. Very good! Please read!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so the season finale of Vampire Diaries was amazing! How many of you knew it was Katherine at the end and not Elena? I knew it right away. There were three key things that lead to it not being Elena. First, her hair was curly and not straight. Second, Elena wasn't wearing that outfit throughout the entire show. Then last. Elena had just announced to Stefan that she loves him and is not in any sort of romantic state with Damon. So at the end when Damon recieved his kiss from the supposed Elena, I knew it was Katherine. You could also tell just by the way she was acting. Poor John though. I don't want him to die. He was starting to act like a father. Anyway. Here's my look at the start of the next season. Oh...and I think I'm gonna bring Isobel back in this to help protect Elena. Get some motherly love in this. Haha. **

"Jeremy?" Elena called as she pushed the front door shut behind her. "Hello?" She took a second to casually hang her coat up. As she started to walk up the stairs to check on Jeremy, she stopped when she heard a loud 'thump' in the kitchen. "Hello?" She called one last time. A thought rang through her mind as she walked towards the kitchen. _'Jenna'_. "Aunt Jenna?"

Elena wandered around the doorway to the kitchen. She stood frozen at the sight before her. Blood was all over the counter and slowly dripping onto the ground. Part of a hand was laying also on the counter. Elena instantly knew the ring. John. Without thinking anything through, Elena ran to the female attacker. "Hey! Get off of him!" She gripped the girl's shoulders and pulled her backwards, shoving the girl to the side. John was covered in blood and a vampire bite was visible on his neck. "Dad." She gasped. The word came naturally from her mouth.

John stared back at Elena with wide red eyes. "Elena." He gasped slowly. "Run. Please run." He spoke between heavy gasps.

Her eyes grew wide as she stared deep into his eyes. Slowly, her head turned to look at the girl she had just shoved away. What she saw was exactly what she expected. It was almost like looking straight into a mirror. The girl had the same features as Elena. They could be identical twins. Of course, the girl's hair was much more curly then Elena's. And the girl's eyes were filled with evil. Blood dripped from her lips as she fixed her gaze to match Elena's. "Katherine?"

The girl's face turned into a sharp grin. The grin then broadened into a smile. Her fangs glistening in the light. Her face turned back to normal from feeding on John. "Well, well, well. Looks like I finally get to meet the famous Elena." She placed her hands on her hips. "Do me a favor and pass me a napkin." She nodded her head to the stack of paper towels beside Elena.

Afraid to even move, Elena was struck. She didn't know how to react to this. Sure she knew that Katherine was alive, but she didn't think Katherine would actually come here. And now with her here, there were so many things she could do. She could pretend to be Elena. She could lead everyone on. Elena was knocked out of her thoughts as Katherine took a step forward. "Or nevermind. I'll get it myself." Katherine reached out, slightly brushing Elena's arm. Elena flinched back. Katherine let out a chuckle as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

Elena tried her best to avoid any kind of contact with Katherine as she walked to John's side. "He needs to get to a hospital." She reached under his arm to help support him.

Katherine laughed. "Don't worry Elena. I was only a little thirsty. He'll be fine." She shrugged her shoulders. "After all. It wouldn't be fair to eliminate your father from the game too soon."

Elena turned to glare at Katherine. "What game? This isn't a game Katherine." Elena's tone was serious and unemotional. "Get out of my house. Now."

She laughed once again, only this time it was much more darker. "What are you going to do when I leave Elena? Huh? Run off and call the Salvatore boys?" Katherine smirked at her. "You really do have both of them wrapped around your finger. Don't you? I mean, I couldn't resist when Damon kissed me tonight." She watched Elena's expression turn to one of shock. "Too bad he thought it was you."

"Stay away from me!" Elena held her hand out in front of her, as Katherine zeroed in on her. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the phone on the hook. There's no way she'd be able to have Stefan on the phone in time. Katherine would have her on the ground in seconds. But she desperately needed to help John. He isn't the nicest guy, but he's still her father.

"Oh Elena, Elena." Katherine smiled brightly at her. "I like pretending to be you. It's quite fun actually. It was fun making Damon think I was you. I can't imagine what Stefan will do."

"No!" Elena yelled.

"Oh yes." Katherine knocked John out of Elena's grasp. He fell to the floor in pain. "You've had your fun Elena. Now it's my turn." In one swift motion, she had Elena found everything around her going black. The last thing she remembered was seeing Katherine's grinning face, looking down at her.

**(xXxXxXxXxXx)**

Damon rushed home with a new sensation inside him. Kissing Elena was something he knew was wrong, but yet it felt completely right to him. Though strangly, it had an odd similarity to it. Like he's kissed her before, but he hasn't. He settled inside his home. Stefan was sitting by the fire place as Damon entered the living room. "Thanks for saving my life tonight." Damon spoke.

Stefan waved his hand. "Don't worry about it. That's what brothers are for." He looked up as Damon took a seat opposite of him.

"Bonnie didn't deactivate device." Damon stated.

"No she didn't." Stefan replied. "She warned me tonight, that if you kill another innocent person again, she'll kill you."

Damon couldn't help but laugh. "Oh I'm sure. Just like Emily, huh?" As he spoke that last question something clicked inside his head. Emily. The witch that protected Katherine. the witch that was loyal to Katherine, but didn't want people to be hurt. The witch that protected Katherine. Katherine is alive. The kiss he had with Elena was too familiar. "What was Elena wearing tonight?" He asked suddenly.

"A blue sweater. Why?"

Damon stood up. Curls. Elena's hair was completely straight tonight. Katherine. Her curls always glistened in the light. Damon put his hands up to his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. Elena was at home. But who was at her house with her? He threw the chair that he was sitting on across the room. "Damn it!"

"Damon? Calm down! What's going on?" Stefan stood up.

"It's Elena!" Damon screamed. "Katherine she's here! And I kissed her."

**Please Please Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Spinning. That's what everything felt like around Elena. She laid motionless somewhere. It felt like the entire world was spinning extrememly fast around her. But when her eyes shot open, everything stopped. She blinked a couple times to allow her eyes to adjust, but everything was pitch black. Slowly, Elena sat up. Her eyes were kind of starting to adjust, but not completely. A light appeared above her. "Enjoy it down there Elena. Maybe now you'll get the chance to experience what it feels like to be buried alive in a tomb." Katherine was grinning down at her.

"Katherine please. Don't do this." Elena begged softly. She felt so drained and distant. A small light flicked on from a bulb hanging. At least now she could see where she was at. It was a small room made of cement. In the corner was a fold up table with a jug of water. Her eyes flickered to a corner opposite of her when she heard a sharp intake of air. John was sprawled out on the floor clutching his stomach. "No!" Elena pulled herself up off the ground to run to his side.

From above her, Katherine laughed. Before Elena could say anything Katherine slammed the door shut. She looked up desperately. There's no way she'd be able to climb up and get the door open. There was a clicking sound of a lock. _'Great'._ Elena thought. Now there really was no way she would be getting them out.

"Are you okay?" She asked quietly, placing her hand gently on John's stomach wound. John reached a hand up to place over top of Elena's. "I'm fine." He whispered. "I think I stopped bleeding. But we need help, Elena. We can't stay down here."

"I know." Elena replied. A thought clicked in her head. She still had her cell phone in her pocket. Hurriedly, she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. "I still have my phone." She pressed the red telephone button, waiting for it to power on. After a few seconds the phone lit up with light. "Please tell me you have service." John's voice spoke from beside her.

Elena stared at the screen. One bar. "I have one bar of service." She answered his statement.

"Oh thank goodness."

Elena inhaled deeply and dialed Stefan's number. Pressing the phone up to her ear, she waited. It went straight to voicemail. "Leave a message." John instructed. Elena nodded. When the 'beep' went off Elena breathed sharply. "Stefan it's me. Please call me back as soon as you get this message." She paused slightly. "Be careful. No one is who you think they are." She pressed the end call button before turning to face John. "I should call Jenna. Just to make sure Katherine didn't mess with her or Jeremy."

Once again, she waited for an answer, but there was nothing. No ringing at all. Elena sighed heavily. That was not a good sign. "Someone cut the phone wire. I can't get through."

They both sat in silence for a few minutes. "Call Isobel." John spoke suddenly.

"What?" Elena questioned. She was shocked that he'd even suggest her. "She won't help us."

John nodded. "Yes she will. Call her. Please Elena."

Sighing, Elena gave in. "What's the number?" As John gave her the number, Elena dialed. She pressed the phone up to her ear and waited once again. The phone rang five times before Isboel finally answered. "Hello?"

A jolt of hope washed through her. "Mom?" She asked, revealing herself so that Isobel would know who was calling.

"Elena?" Isboel sounded shocked and uncertain.

"Yeah it's me. Listen. I need your help."

Elena could hear Isobel moving around in the background of the phone. "Need help? With what?" Elena could tell that Isobel didn't sound very thrilled. She knew this was a bad idea to even call her.

"Katherine is here. She trapped Dad and I somewhere underground in the woods. There's no way out."

Isboel was silent for seconds. "You know about John and I?"

"Yes."

Isobel sighed. "What happened? Where's Katherine now?"

Elena bit her lower lip. "I'm not sure where she is. I came home and found her in the kitchen attacking John. She hit me over the head and brought us to this place in the middle of the woods. There's a door above us, but there's no way I can reach it. John lost a lot of blood. She fed on him and..." Elena paused to blow a strand of hair out of her face. She tilted her head slightly and felt a sharp pain in her neck. Her eyes grew wide.

"Elena? Are you still there?" Isboel asked with Elena didn't continue.

Her hand reached up to touch the side of her neck. There was a ring of dried blood and two bite marks. Elena gasped as she pulled her hand away and noticed another bite on her wrist. The phone fell out of her palm as a wave of shock jolted through her. "Elena?" Isboel's voice was full of panic, which caused even more shock to wash through her. "I'm on my way!" The phone went dead on the other line and Elena felt herself fall back onto the floor.

"Elena?" John reached out from beside her. "What's wrong?" His voice was full of caution.

Elena shook her head and burst into tears as she realized what had happened to her.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

Stefan dialed Elena's number quickly. If Damon was right, then Elena would be in danger. "It's busy." He said nervously to Damon.

"Then we need to go find her." Damon replied.

Stefan nodded to Damon once before they both took off in a run. They were at Elena's house in twenty seconds flat. Damon rang the doorbell at least five times before stopping to wait. The door creaked open slowly. "Hi?" The girl that opened the door looked exactly like Elena. The girl's hair was perfectly straight and hung freely over her shoulders. She had pajama shorts on with a t-shirt.

"Where's your necklace?" Damon asked, while staring down at her bare neck.

Katherine reached up to touch her bare neck, remembering Elena's necklace of vervain. "I took it off for bed. Why? Is everything okay?"

Damon eyed Stefan with suspicion. "No everything is not okay."

Stefan sighed. "What Damon means is...he's a little paranoid. Will you please put your necklace on?"

Katherine reached into Elena's robe pocket and pulled out the necklace. She had successfully removed all the vervain with the help of Elena's Aunt Jenna, who was now knocked out in the basement. Casually she placed the necklace around her neck and clasped it shut. "There. Happy now?" She had to supress a grin when she saw the surprise on Damon and Stefan's face.

"Something still doesn't seem right." Damon replied.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Damon. There's nothing wrong. Apparently we were wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Katherine asked, trying to sound innocent. It really was easy for her to act like Elena.

"It's nothing." Stefan answered. "I thought you wanted to stop by the hospital to see Caroline?"

"I did, but I decided she'd need all the rest she can get. I'll go see her tomorrow."

Stefan nodded. "Well we should probably be going. We just came by to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine." Katherine replied, with a small smile. "Maybe I should come with you though."

Stefan looked over to Damon. "That's a good idea."

Katherine smiled and pulled the front door closed as she stepped out onto the porch. She started to follow Stefan off the porch when Damon grabbed her upper arm. He knew something was wrong. "What have you done?" He asked, his eyes narrowing in on her. Katherine shook him off, but he grabbed her again. "Where's Elena?" He demanded.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Katherine glared up at Damon. She should've known that he'd be on to her plan. It was still fun to play around with their emotions though. After kissing Damon, she was given the strength to manipulate them. Messing with Stefan would be even more fun. She knew that Stefan and Damon both loved Elena. But Elena was in love with Stefan. Which made all the difference. It would be extrememly enjoyable to put misery into Stefan's holy life. The idea made her want to get going and be alone with him. "I think Damon should wait here just in case your suspicions become reality."

"They already have." Damon snapped. His mind was searching in every corner to decode Katherine's signals. She wanted to get rid of him. He could easily see that in her eyes. But he was skeptical about leaving her completely alone with his brother. She was stronger than both of them. But not when they were together. Right now though, he needed to get to Elena. There was no telling what Katherine could've done with her. Images of Elena suffering in pain flooded through his brain. He looked up at Stefan with an unreadable expression of anger and sorrow. "Maybe she's right. I need to clear my head."

Stefan stared into his brother's blue eyes. He nodded once. "Of course. Come on Elena." He wrapped a protective arm around Katherine. She leaned into his side as he lead them off the porch. As they walked down the drive, Katherine looked over her shoulder. Damon's eyes were locked onto her. They were deadly and dangerous. She grinned at him briefly. Her pearly white fangs glimmering in the dark.

**(XxXxXxXxXxX)**

Damon was mad beyond belief. He paced around the inside of the boarding house. Where could Katherine have possibly taken Elena? She had to still be in town. There was no time for her to possibly get Elena out of Mystic Falls. As he paced around he thought about Alaric. Last time they worked together he had left Damon three wooden stakes for times like this. Damon wandered to a nearby drawer in the living room. The bag of stakes were laying right where he had left them before. He pulled one out and gripped it in his hand tightly. Feeling it around his hand, he knew what he must do. He needed to kill Katherine. She was nothing to him now. She was never anything to him. He compelled him the whole time. Tricking him into loving her.

With ongoing anger he threw the stake back into the bag. Quickly, he swung the bag over his shoulder and headed for the front door. He threw the door open to reveal a visitor that didn't surprise him. "Damon!" Isobel stared at him through the doorway. She had her hair pulled back into a high pony tail, revealing her neck perfectly. "You." Damon snarled. He reached out and gripped her neck in his hand. He pulled her into the boarding house so that they were inches apart. "Where the hell is Elena?"

Isobel gasped at the hold he had on her neck. "I don't know. That's why I came here." As Damon stared into her eyes he noticed how similar they were to Elena's. In fact. They were exactly the same. As Isobel stared back into Damon's blue ones, she knew that he was pissed.

"Don't give me that shit, Isobel. I am seconds away from snapping your neck and I won't think twice about it." He snapped each word at her in a hiss. "Trust me."

"I honestly don't know where she is. She called me. She said that she needed my help. Her and John are trapped somewhere." Isobel poured out as much information as she could at one time. Damon's grip loosened slightly. "All she said was that they were underground somewhere. That it was dark." She paused to take in Damon's expression. He seemed to be thinking of all the places she could possibly be. Isobel sighed slightly. "But then something happened." Damon's expression changed completely. His eyes darted back to hers. "She stopped talking. I could hear her breathing heavy in the background. Like she was going into shock. I'm not sure what happened though."

Damon released Isobel completely. "I know where she is." Was all he said. He brushed past Isobel and hurried out the door. Katherine had taken Elena and John to an underground room near the tomb. That must've been where she hid to escape being thrown into the tomb. He knew the underground room well. He had watched his own father build it. Damon had showed it to Katherine once. She didn't seem to amazed with it at that time. The sound of footsteps behind him pulled him from his thoughts. "Why are you following me?" He asked, clearly annoyed.

Isobel moved so that she was now walking beside him. "I'm coming with you."

"No you're not." Damon turned on her instantly. Their walking stopped. "I don't even want you near Elena. She's been through enough already. She's probably in a lot of pain right now. There's no way you can handle that."

Isobel folded her arms across her chest. "I suppose you can?"

"Actually I can." He replied, while raising his eyebrows. With a slight wink he turned back around and continued walking. Isobel chuckled out of nowhere beside him. "I really don't see anything funny right now, Isobel. Your daughter is trapped unground. Your daughter's father is trapped there with her. A crazy bitch is on the loose and alone with my brother. And yet. You're laughing."

"I'm laughing because I was right."

"About what exactly?" Damon's tone was one of iritation. Isobel was really starting to get on his nerves. He was trying to focus on where Elena was. They were only a few feet away now.

"You're in love with Elena." She stated flatly.

Damon ignored her. So what if he was? Why did she care anyway? When Damon didn't say a word back, Isobel knew it was true. That confirmed her suspicions. Of course both Salvatore brothers would be in love with her daughter. She looked exactly like their first love. But Isobel knew the truth. Damon was right all along. Katherine had always compelled the boys into loving her. She was selfish and still is. "Found her." Isobel looked down at the ground where Damon was.

"Under there?"

"Yep." Damon began to kick dirt aside. After only a few minutes a door was visible. "This was too easy." He whispered. "Katherine wanted me to find her."

"What does that mean?" Isobel asked.

Damon paused. "It means...Katherine isn't finished with whatever she's doing." He then pulled on the doorknob, yanking the entire door of the hinges. Easily, he tossed the door off to the side.

"Hello?" A weak voice below cried out. Damon and Isobel both recognized it as John's. "Stay up here and keep watch." Damon instructed. Isobel merely nodded. She watched as Damon disappeared into darkness.

Damon's feet hit the dirt ground softly. He walked over towards the nearest body. "Damon?" John reached up at him. Damon ignored him and glanced around the room. Elena was scrunched up in a ball in the darkest corner of the room. She had her face hidden in her knees for whatever reason. "Elena." Damon called out to her, but she didn't reply. Instead, she sobbed.

With confusion on his face, Damon approached her quickly. Elena's head shot up instantly. "No!" She screamed. "Stay away from me!"

"Elena it's only me." He whispered.

"I don't care! Leave me alone!"

**OOOh. Interesting. Please review! Next chapter...Katherine. **


	4. Chapter 4

Damon glared over his shoulder at John. "What the hell happened?" He asked, angrily. The anger faded slightly for confusion to resurface. Elena was out of it and he had no idea why. She was in some sort of shock. John didn't say anything. He was too weak. His head fell back onto the floor in pain. Damon sighed as he turned back to face Elena. He knew she was going to freak out again if he touched her, but he did it anyway. Gently, he grabbed her arm. Just like he thought, she flinched back. "Elena, what's the matter with you? It's me. Damon."

"Please...please don't hurt me Damon." Elena whimpered. She had stopped crying, but she was breathing extra heavier than normal. "I...I...I don't want you to touch me. It hurts too much."

Damon ignored Elena's pleas for him to not to touch her. He took her face in his hands. "Elena look at me. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise that I will not hurt you. And I won't let anyone else hurt you either. Just please. Tell me what's wrong." She squirmed, trying to break free from his grip. Willingly, he let her go. He just didn't understand why she could possibly be hurting. Unless Katherine did something to her. That's when he realized it. This whole time Elena had been holding one side of her neck. She hadn't let go of it once. "What's wrong with your neck?" He asked, while studying it.

Elena's eyes grew wide. "Nothing. Just please. Go. Leave me alone."

"Elena. You've got about ten seconds to show me what happened to your neck." His tone was completely serious and concerned. "Or else. I'm going to remove your hand from your neck in any way possible. Okay? So. Ten seconds. Starting now." Damon watched as she began to sob again. He sighed, getting really sick of it. "Damon, no! Please don't! You're going to get mad!" She cried. He could see that she tightened her grip on her neck. "Three. Two. One."

Damon reached out, grabbing her arm sternly. Elena pushed at him with her free hand. "No, let me go!" She fought angrily against him. "Damon stop! Please!" Damon pryed her hand away and Elena quickly covered it again with her other hand. Just as he was about to take that hand away, he felt something. Her wrist felt oddly different in his hand. It felt rough instead of smooth. Slowly, his gaze traveled down to her wrist. It was covered in a circle of dried blood. Katherine had bit her. Rage began to surface on his face. He looked up at Elena. She looked overly frightened. He shoved her hand out of the way, revealing her neck. Another circle of dried blood. Katherine bit her twice.

Elena fliched herself back against the wall. She knew that Damon was about to have an outburst. As if exactly on time, Damon stood up. "Damn her!" He cursed as he slammed his fist against the wall above Elena's head. Elena flinched back even more. She closed her eyes, while taking slow breaths. Damon flipped over the table that was in the opposite corner of the room. "I'm gonna kill that bitch if it's the last thing I do!" He took out one of the stakes from his bag.

"Damon, please stop." Isobel said, calmly from above. He needed to calm down before he did something stupid. Damon turned on her quickly. "This is all your fault. You're the one who's been working for her this whole time." Damon stared up at Isobel from the darkness. He debated on whether or not he should just go up there and kill her first. What difference would it make? She was just as much a bitch as Katherine. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Angrily, he threw it off. He turned around to see Elena. She stepped back slowly. He was so angry that his face changed. His eyes were a cold black. "Damon please take me home..." She mumbled.

Damon stared at her as he tried to recompose himself again. After a few minutes, he was himself again. He stood there thinking to himself. He then held his hand out in Elena's direction. "Come on." She looked at his hand intently before taking it. "What about John?" She asked. Damon glanced down at John. He was dying. Damon could easily see that. It wouldn't be long before he was gone. He wondered if it was even worth it. They couldn't take him to a hospital. Not with a vampire bite on his neck. Unless he gave John some of his blood to heal the wound. Or Isobel could do that job. He nodded once. Yep. That was a job for Isobel. "Oh Izzie." He sang up to her, going back to his usual self. He needed to keep himself distracted. "Get down here and save your ex."

"Uh Damon. We've got company." Isobel said, as she looked down at them desperately.

Quickly, Damon used his free arm to hoist John up. He wrapped his other arm around Elena. In one swift motion, they were out the room. He shoved John's weak body towards Isobel, who caught him. She gently laid him down on the ground. "You'll have to give him some of your blood to heal the wound. It's the only way we can get him to the hospital." He looked up after giving instructs to Isobel.

There was a stiffle of laughter coming from the woods. Damon hadn't even realized that he still had his arm around Elena. She didn't seem to mind, so he didn't either. She was actually leaning in towards his side. Wow. She really was scared. The laughter continued. "Well Damon. I knew Stefan was getting cozy with Elena, but I didn't know you are just as guilty." Katherine stepped out from behind a tree.

Elena's body stiffened. She took one look at Katherine and she started to get hysterical again. She wrapped her arms around Damon. He looked down at her confused. How much longer was she going to be like this? Not that Damon minded though...

Katherine laughed again. "Oh my Elena. I must've really scared you." She flashed Elena a wide grin. Her perfect white fangs glimmering in the night sky. "I knew that you would figure it out Damon. You knew who I was all along. Except for when I kissed you." She giggled. "I fooled you there. Didn't I?"

"I should've known even then that it was you." He snapped.

"Well you didn't." Katherine laughed. "And now I'm back. With a whole new agenda."

Damon's expression hardened. "What would that be?" He asked, glaring at her.

Katherine smirked. "Well...first I had to dispose of your brother." She paused to take in Damon's new expression. His features turned to a glimpse of fear before turning to rage. "What have you done with him?" Damon demanded. Katherine giggled. "Be patient Damon. You'll be joining him soon. But first." Her eyes turned black and fixed on Elena.

Damon realized what she was doing and stood protectively in front of Elena. He pullled a wooden stake out of his pocket. "I'll kill you before you ever get the chance." He warned. Katherine stepped forward and Damon lost control. All the anger that was built up inside, finally came out. He sprung at Katherine. He gripped her throat, forcing her backwards into a tree. She looked at him with wide eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"Try me." He challenged.

Katherine grinned. "Kill me then Damon. And then you'll never know where your brother is. And trust me. You won't want to prolong finding him."

"I don't need you alive to find him." Damon sneered. he aimed the stake directly at her heart.

"Damon don't!"

Katherine froze in his grip. She looked shockingly over Damon's shoulder. "Don't." Elena repeated. Her gazed matched Katherine's. Damon looked over his shoulder confused. "Let her go."

**Please Review!**


End file.
